


Sarah's (a) Day-Mare

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, F/M, Horse cock, Is it cock slapping if a girl is on it??, Large Cock, Massive Monster Cock, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Endr50!Sarah falls and gets stuck over some fallen tree trunks and spots a Mudsdale in the distance. Known for their kindness, she didn't hesitate to call it over, and got far more than just help...AKA Mudsdale takes advantage of the situation and taps that ass. A lot.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Mudsdale
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Sarah's (a) Day-Mare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endr50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endr50/gifts).



> A request by Endr50, who asked for this: "Sarah stumbles upon a much larger-than-average Mudsdale, and proceeds to get destroyed by its ridiculously oversized horsecock."
> 
> (Sarah might not have stumbled, but she sure as fuck gets rawed by a giant horsecock)
> 
> Hope I did it justice! And as always, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I want to challenge my writing skills, so I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy)!

Sarah was wandering around in the forest, walking over the bumpy terrain. She was trying to be extra careful, knowing that the pokemon in the forest had a particular fondness for her body. Stepping over a large rock, leaning over to avoid the low hanging branches, she felt her foot slip, causing her body to fall.

Laying over a large log, she tugged her foot. She winced in pain as she realized it was twisted at an odd angle, trapped unless someone else came to help her. Her black hoodie cushioned her against the log, at least providing her comfort as she was stuck. She sighed, cursing her continuous bad luck, she gave up and decided that she may as well rest here while she waited for a passerby.

Closing her eyes, Sarah drifted off to sleep, unaware of what part of the forest she was in. Just on the other side of the rock, past a few row of trees, lived a rare herd of Mudbray and Mudsdale. Some odd hours later, Sarah awoke to the loud sounds of hooves clomping against the ground. Turning her head to find the source of the noise, she spotted in the distance a Mudsdale, large and muscular. While known to be powerful workers, Mudsdales had a reputation to help those in need. Sarah raised her arm to wave at the pokemon, yelling out to catch it’s attention. 

The Mudsdale turned around to look at her, its ears swiveling to catch all her noises. She sighed in relief as the pokemon trotted towards her, giving a small whinny of curiosity. As the horse pokemon neared, however, she saw why it was standing in the forest away from its herd. Swinging with his footsteps has his sheath, part of his cock peeking out. The fat tip was sliding out as he got closer to her. Sarah was impressed at her misfortune, seeing her fallen bag leaking out the strong sweet scent of honey. 

With her free leg she tried to push the pokemon away from her back end, but the Mudsdale was very determined. His large nose pressed against her barely covered pussy, nuzzling in to smell her sex. She squeezed her thighs shut, trying to force the pokemon out of her privates. The pokemon snorted at her, backing up. Sarah’s victory was short-lived as she felt the ground behind her shake as he lifted himself up to place his giant hooves on the boulder in front of her. His hardening cock slapped against her back, the heavy weight pushing the air out of her lungs. 

She knew, logically, that such a large pokemon, especially a horse pokemon, would have a large cock. But this. This was ridiculous. The cock was still growing and at its thinnest it was thicker than her two fists put together. The cock was still swelling larger, sliding out further of the sheath as it pushed against her. He thrusted against her, trying to get some stimulation as he continued to pulse bigger as he hardened. She could feel the cock at its thickest, as wide as her thigh, throbbing wildly. 

She shivered as she felt the pokemon draw his hips back, struggling to get his cock off her trapped body and line it up with her holes. Completely ignoring the thin material that covered her pussy, the pokemon pushed the engorged head of his cock against her lips, large drops of pre soaking her undershorts. He slammed his hips forward, his cock bending at the force of his thrust. As she heard her shorts ripping apart at his monstrous cock, Sarah shivered in horror. The determined Mudsdale bellowed out in effort, his cock head too big to easily nudge between her lips to sink into her pussy. 

Feeling the cock slide off and thrust back onto her back, it slid under her hoodie, smearing pre all over her back. The Mudsdale thrusted his hips a few times in frustration before attempting to enter her again, his tip dragging downwards until it was lined up. This time when he pressed his cock forward, he would rut it every few seconds, very slowly stretching her lips around his tip. When he finally got part of his head in, he returned to his original strategy of simply shoving his hips forward to force his cock inside. It bent at the effort, unyielding in its goal. Her tight pussy was forced to accept inch after immensely girthy inch.

With just the smallest part of his cock inside her, the Mudsdale snorted again in annoyance and pulled his hips back enough that he could hammer his cock into her, the force ramming in another few inches. Still, with several inches inside her, the majority of the pokemon’s cock went untended. With each jab forward of his cock, she could feel the engorged head demanding to push through her cervix into her womb. Eyes widening in horror, a yelp of pain escaped her lips as she arched her back, the mighty cock sharply entering her unprepared womb. 

The pokemon paused, letting the cervix adjust enough for him to even move his cock again. The pokemon pushed inwards, sinking his cock into her womb, the outline of his cock bulging larger and larger as he forced more of his cock into her far too small body. Finally the cock stopped, unable to enter more into her. The pokemon grunted angrily, jack-hammering his cock into her clenching pussy, trying to force more of his monstrous length inside. Snorting in effort as her body wouldn’t stretch more, he continued to slam his cock into her shaking body. With just over half of his cock inside her, it wasn’t enough for him. 

He pulled his cock completely out, harshly thrusting his hips forward intending to bury himself back into her pussy. Instead, to Sarah’s distress and Mudsdale’s delight, his cock was tightly wrapped around by a hole even tighter than her pussy. Rutting his cock deeper and deeper, the pokemon hummed in approval as he was able to sink his cock further into her ass. Sarah could feel the throbbing girth of the beastly cock stretch her hole to the extremes, still cramming more and more inside her. 

She almost yelled in joy when she finally felt his medial ring press against her hole. She knew, _she knew_ that horse pokemon very rarely push in more cock past that point. But as she felt the pokemon stretch her hole impossibly wider, she recognized her bad luck as she yelled out, the pokemon above her whinnying in delight. He thrust in further, the large outline of his throbbing cock visible through her taut skin, a large bulge pushing out each time he rammed into her. 

She nearly sobbed in relief as she felt his huge balls brush by her ass as they swung forward. Each inch forced inside was like torture for Sarah, his cock far to big for her, and yet the Mudsdale continued to drive himself deeper into her. He pulled his hips back and slammed the rest of his cock in, hilting impossibly deep inside. She yelled as the giant balls brutally slapped her ass, bruising it as he continuously slapped his hips into hers. She could feel the sheath of his cock being driven into her, all of his length completely impaling her form.

As he reshaped her insides to his own pleasure, his powerful thrusts rocked her back and forth on the log, pulling on her trapped foot with each plunge forward. Feeling him speed up even faster, the enlarged tip of his cock swelled, flaring it even wider. Sarah swore as she saw the bulge of the cock head in her stomach grow fatter, the bulbous flare determined to beat the thigh sized girth of the base of her cock. Screaming as it was plunging in and out of her, the twitches of the cock nearly pulled her off the log as he chased his orgasm. He rammed his hips into her one final time, driving his cock deep inside her as he shuddered. She could feel his balls tighten and clench against her ass before the length of his cock throbs with the cum travelling up to the tip. 

He erupted inside, each jerk of his hips shooting out large strings of cum. The Mudsdale neighed as he released, her body being forced up from the log under her as her stomach swelled at his seed. His release lasted minutes, her ballooning form soon giving out, cum crawling up her throat to pour out of her mouth. Yet the flood of cum was too fast, her stomach being forced to bulge as he continued to pump his seed in. As suddenly as it started, his flow ended, his cum filling her up to the extreme. 

The pokemon attempted to pull his softening cock out of her, but his enormous flare kept on catching inside her. As he tugged his cock out slowly, the motion was enough stimulation to harden it back up. The Mudsdale tugged his thick heavy cock out until the medial ring was just shy of escaping before he lunged forward, completely hilting his beastly cock inside her sore body with one plunge. 

He started back up, his brutal pace uncaring for Sarah’s body, her swollen stomach being pushed down with each thrust, cum being forced up and out of her body. Ramming into her over and over, the pokemon grunted in delight, balls slapping her ass. The horse pokemon reared up with a sharp jab of his cock, her upper body lifted with the movement as gravity and her trapped foot pulled her down deeper on his cock. The pokemon whinnied at the feeling, thrusting her in the air a few times before going back to rutting into her mounted form. 

He drove himself in harshly, the base of his cock swelling even further at the stimulation it usually never gets. Almost violently, the pokemon’s thrust turned into hammering, his hips close to hers as he forced himself deep into her body. With a fully body shudder and balls bouncing wildly, he came again, gigantic flare plugging her ass completely. 

She yelled as the first strings of cum shot against her stomach, his unloading cock quickly cramming her full of his seed. The pokemon jerked his hips with his release, her tight body milking him of his load. He grunted in delight as Sarah squirmed on his pumping cock, desperately and hopelessly trying to pull herself off. But she was too deeply impaled, his hips driving her into the ground with each throb of his monstrous member. She could feel the swell of cum travel from the base of his cock all the way to the engourged head, the flare so hard that the first several inches were swollen in arousal. 

The pokemon reared up as his load ended, her body finally being pulled free from the trapping stones. The pokemon shifted over, Sarah’s body sliding down the beastly cock until she was practically sitting on his large balls. She groaned at how stuffed full she was, he stomach bulging out with his giant flared head and gallons of cum. As the pokemon landed back on his four hooves, she looked at the ground in horror as she realized she was being held up in the air. By the Mudsdale’s cock. 

Her arms and legs dangled uselessly in the air as her body was wrapped tightly around the cock impaled deep inside. While his orgasm had ended, she could feel his cock leaking the last of his seed into her tight hole, her entire body bobbing with his throbbing cock. She stared at her bag in longing as the pokemon turned to walk away, heading back towards the way he came. She swung on his pulsating cock as he trotted, her body squeezing around to keep her on it. 

Soon, she noticed, each step was accentuated by a small thrust of the Mudsdale’s hips, fucking her trapped body as he walked around. Sarah couldn’t stop the pokemon, only able to hope that it’d soon get tired of her and leave. Unfortunately, she knew that Mudsdales were known for their impressive stamina, she doubted that only two rounds were enough to fully satisfy it. As his hips jerked, he cock swung back and forth, bobbing up and down, shifting her around on it until a rhythm was developed. She had nothing to hold onto as he drove into her, ramming deep inside as his flared head stopped her from sliding off. She could see the pokemon heading towards a weird rock structure, cock twitching inside her, shifting her entire body with it. 

Finally there, the pokemon reared up to press her body against the wall, not preparing her at all as he fully buried himself inside her, quickly starting a new brutal pace. The power behind his thrusts pressed her harshly against the rock wall, the cock unflexing as he pounded into her. She shuddered as she felt him rear off the rock wall, the heavy cock sinking inside her as gravity shoved her down to the massive twitching balls. The Mudsdale snorted in delight as he stood there, his mighty cock holding her swelling body parallel with the ground, unwilling to droop from the weight. 

She screamed as she felt the cock pump her full, each pulse of the cock making the flare steadily widen, the top portion of the horse cock buried inside swelling thicker. Sarah helplessly watched her stomach get filled, hearing the noises of delight from the unloading Mudsdale. She squirmed in fear as her stomach continued to swell, the cock refusing to stop pouring seed inside her comparatively tiny body. Each twitch of the cock brought out another string, the bulge finally slowing down as he neared the end of his climax. 

Still unsatisfied, despite stuffing Sarah three times on his massive cock, the pokemon trotted over to the side of the rock structure, the perfect height for the Mudsdale to mount it and fuck her yet again. He pulled most of his cock out of her, his flare having to be tugged harshly to move outside her her deepest parts. The pokemon groaned in pleasure as his fat sensitive cock was clenched. He rammed his hips back into her tiny body, grinding them in deep when he hilted back inside. The rocking of his hips pushed Sarah down on the rock, cum being forced out of her mouth at the pressure. The pokemon continued, uncaring, seeking only his own pleasure.

His cock twitched in delight as she wiggled under him, uselessly wishing that she could escape. Yet the Mudsdale continued, speeding up until her was fucking her brutally, the giant girthy base craming inside her tight hole, the flare bulging her stomach out in absence of cum. She yelped each time he buried his cock, the harsh pounding bruising her ass. He whinnied whenever his cock gave a particularly strong full body throb, the power lifting her up from the rocks, forcing her to sink down on his massive member.

Doing the impossible, the pokemon managed to pull the entirety of his cock out of her body, hips powerfully slamming forward, only for it to accidentally slide into her pussy, the force ramming it right through her cervix. The pokemon was less careful with her tiny human body than he was when he started, having no qualms in forcing his cock deeper into the new hole, pounding her. When the medial ring pressed against her hole, the pokemon reared up, a huge thrust powering it into her clenching pussy. The gravity pulled her cum filled body lower and lower on the cock, each throb swinging her in the air as she inched closer and closer to the balls. The pokemon placed his hooved higher up on the rock, using her heavy seed crammed body to his advantage.

Ramming into her over and over, his flare slowly but surely reaching further into her as she sank down. She screamed as the combination of the twitching cock and hammering hips forced her to fall the last few inches down onto his balls, the entire throbbing member, sheath and all, hilted in her tight body. She watched the outline of his massive cock move inside her, the pulsing enlarged flare creating a large bulge that ran up and down her stomach as the Mudsdale plunged into her over and over. She groaned, as she saw the bulge in her stomach grow larger as the flare managed to yet again pulse thicker. The thinnest part of his cock was as wide as her thigh, the thickest, first near foot of his cock and the top several inches of flare was just shy of being as girthy as her waist. 

She screamed as the monstrous member stuffed her full, the pulsing and thrusts lifting her off of the rock each time his hips drove into hers. She could feel the weight of his balls, still sloshing full of cum, slap her ass. She tried in vain to stop her body from swinging with each powerful plunge of his beastly cock, but only managed to force it impossible deeper inside. With horror she felt it throb wildly, knowing that the pokemon was going to release into her soon.

And she was right, neighing loudly, the pokemon hilted himself inside and bounced her on his cock with each jerk of his hips in pleasure. She could only watch in horror as his seed erupted from his engorged cock head, cum quickly filling her womb. But unlike when he released in her ass, there was no escape. The mighty girth of his cock was far too big to let anything escape, but with his flare as fully as it was? She would be lucky for it to even be able to leave her cervix, let alone the cum around it. 

She groaned as her stomach stretched over his still cumming cock, each throb sending a strong shot to her wall. The pokemon snorted as he filled her, tail flicking in delight as he dismounted the rocks, cock lazily rocking inside as he continued to spill into her. She was surprised as the Mudsdale continued to talk towards his next destination, his cock still actively swelling her up with his seed. Yet he continued to trot, each step driving his cock in and out of her pussy, the massive hard length keeping her attached to the pokemon. 

As suddenly as he started to travel, he stopped. In the middle of a small field surrounded by trees, the pokemon leaned forward to eat some wild grass. Sarah, impaled on his throbbing cock, swung with each little movement, his cock firing another shot of cum into her bloated womb every few seconds. She groaned at the feeling of being stuffed full, gingerly rubbing a hand over the bulge. The pokemon snorted, promptly flexing his cock inside her. She yelped at the sudden movement, quickly learning that the pokemon didn’t need to thrust into her to fuck her.

He continued to flex his oversensitive cock, her body sliding off a few inches before being tilted upwards, falling back onto his large balls. She shuddered as her body moved, completely at the mercy of the massive cock. The Mudsdale continued to eat the grass as he did so, lazily fucking her, Sarah being used a nothing more than a cock sleeve. The monstrous cock inside her started to twitch, pre squirting into her as he sped up. His hips started to jerk as he got closer to his orgasm, the flare pulsing in delight. As Sarah realized he was about to cum, she tried to reach the ground, his front legs, anything to pull herself off the cock, but there was nothing to grab. 

The Mudsdale flexed his cock particularly hard, the entire huge member pulsing as the first of many strings of cum erupted from his tip. Pinning her to his stomach with his flexed cock, he ground his hips into hers, literally pumping her beyond full. Sarah yelled out as his seed flooded her, her stomach swelling rapidly. Looking down, her limbs dangling uselessly, she watched as her stomach bulged out even larger, making her look pregnant with triplets, then quadruplets. As the pokemon’s constant stream of cum slowed to a gentle leak, she could see her stomach swell up with the last of his seed, appearing pregnant with quintuplets.

She groaned as his cock continued to pump, the slow leak of his cock still adding more into her absolutely stuffed form. Finally, _finally_ , she felt the cock inside her start to shrink. She practically moaned in delight as the flare deflated, the still massive head of the cock lodged deep inside her. She squealed as the Mudsdale got down to lean on his side, his rock rocking inside her at the movement. Laying there, too exhausted to pull herself off, and sure that the giant cock wouldn’t leave if she tried, She could barely feel her limbs, and couldn’t move them, her legs spread wide to accommodate the huge girth of the softening member. 

Soon his cock was half the length, yet still large enough that it stopped any cum from leaking out of her swollen stomach. The pokemon snorted as he adjusted in her, pushing himself into her more before resting his head back down, using her body as a warming hole for his cock. She groaned as she felt the head tug against her cervix, his cock trying to pull back into his sheath, but unable to. She wiggled her hips and relaxed her sore muscles as much as she could, Sarah definitely did not want him to perk up and fuck her again. 

He huffed at her actions as his flare finally popped out of her womb, now acting as a plug for her pussy entrance, the massive volume of cum still being held inside. The girth of his cock was far less than it would earlier, it’d be generous to say it was as thick as her thigh. Yet it was still plugging her hole, the pressure of his seed begging to escape her stretched and used body. With a moan of relief, the cock was finally small enough for some cum to leak out, the first few drops becoming a determined stream. His sheathed cock was buried inside her, but as the Mudsdale felt the cum trying to push out of her and onto him, he simply got up.

Jostling her around as his flare pulled at her entrance, lifting her off the ground briefly before it popped out. Cum exploded out of her, a huge puddle of it forming around her body as the Mudsdale walked away, his cock now fully sheathed, the only evidence of his actions a slight shine left over from his juices. She laid there as his seed poured out of her, globs of it joining the puddle of it around her. 

He left her there, a sea of his cum covering her inside and out, uncaring of her condition, just happy that he was able to fuck a tight hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Sometimes small equine animals get super bored at petting zoos, and while slap their cock against their belly to jerk off. 
> 
> Fun Fact! The internet cut out for three hours today as I finally got time (alone) to write, and just before I could upload this too. Hope it was worth it lol


End file.
